The One That Got Away
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: Do to a misunderstood break up, Tori moves to Seattle. 2 years later she moves back with a little surprise. She also runs into an old flame. Will feelings resurface for the two? G!P Jori. Special Guests in later chapters. I do not own Victorious


**Here's my first Victorious fic. Please enjoy. :)****  
**

**I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tori was walking downstairs when there is a knock at her front door. Tori goes to answer and there is a boy of brown skin at the door.

"Hey" Tori says in her usual perky niceness.

"Hey. Is Trina Vega here?" The boy asks

At first Tori is a little confused. Boys don't normally come to see Trina, well useless it's for something crazy that she did and they want to press charges on her. This wont be the first time it's happened…and sadly not the last.

"Oh god what did she do now?" Tori asks

"What? Oh nothing…I don't think. I'm Andre, we're suppose to be rehearsing for our school's showcase." the boy now known as Andre says.

"Oh yea. Hollywood Arts. Right. Uh Trina!" Tori calls her sister.

"What?" Trina yells from upstairs.

"There's someone here for you!" Tori yells back.

"Is it a boy?!"

"Uh…yea?" Tori says looking at a confused Andre who just shrugs.

There was silence, then they heard loud footstep and next thing they knew, Trina comes stumbling down the stairs.

"Where is he…Is he cute?" Trina asks looking around frantically.

"Hey" Andre gives her a wave when she looks at him.

"Oh it's you." Trina says dryly walking away.

"Well hello to you too." Andre says back sarcastically.

"Whatever. Tori this is Andrew. He's helping me with my showcase at school." Trina says.

"Yea…your showcase. And it's Andre." Andre corrects.

"Don't care. Let's this over with." Trina says and they head to the piano.

Tori was about to follow them, but heard a crying sound from upstairs. "Jay's awake." Tori says before jogging up the stairs.

Over the next 5 days, Tori stayed as Andre and Trina rehearsed. Well she watched Andre trying to rehearse, they don't know what the hell Trina is doing, sure as hell wasn't singing.

The night before the showcase, Tori was on the couch with a seeing baby in her arms. She was about to take him upstairs when she saw her sister messing around in the kitchen.

"Uh what are you doing?" Tori asks softly making sure to not wake up the baby.

"Well I found this Chinese herbal treatment online that would help my singing for the showcase. Ha as if I need more sound any better" is what Trina says.

"Ah…yea good luck with that. Well I'm gonna go put Jalen to bed, then im going. Night Trina."

"Oh wait." Trina comes around the kitchen to kiss Jalen on the forehead. "Goodnight my favorite nephew." Trina says.

"He's your only nephew Treen." Tori says.

"Doesn't make my favorite any less." Trina says. Tori shakes her head at her sister with a smile.

"Whatever. Goodnight Trina. Good luck with your herbal…thing." Tori says going upstairs.

The day of the showcase, everyone gathered in the auditorium of Hollywood Arts high school. Tori had taking off school just to be there to support.

She was sitting with her parents watching the dancing act that was on stage, while Jalen sat in her lap babbling on.

"Yea, you see them on the stage? You like that?" Tori coos the baby making him giggle.

As the watched the show, a scared looking lady comes up to the seats behind them. She looks back and forth to check if the coast was clear, then her eyes landed on the baby in Tori's arms.

"Aww, what I cute baby." the woman says with a smile.

Tori turns around when she heard. "Oh thank you…hey you're Andre's grandma…" Tori says when she takes a closer look at the woman.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" the woman shouts hiding back behind the chairs only to just peek the top of her head out.

Tori looks both confused and stunned.

"Ohhhh kay." Tori says back around to enjoy the rest of the show.

As they waited for Trina and Andre to come up, when they heard a horrible whining noise. Soon the guidance counselor comes to them.

"Um excuse me are you Trina's parents?" the counselor asks.

"Yes" Mr. and Mrs. Vega answers looking concerned.

"Follow me please." he says

Tori and her parents follow him back stage. Turns out Trina had an allergic reaction to the herbs she took, and couldn't perform because of her enlarged tongue.

Just when all hope is lost Andre ask Tori to take her sister's place. She had been with them all through their rehearses, Tori knew the whole song and dance. Tori refused at first. She had no experience in dancing or singing, and the only time she did was either in the shower or alone, definitely not in front of a large crowd. Andre and the others had to beg and plead Tori to go out there. They even had to literally drag her out on the stage.

When Tori got on the stage, she had been more nerves. Even more than when she found out she was pregnant almost 2 years ago. She was completely out of her element. But then when the music stayed, it started out slow first, then picked up. It was like something took over Tori. Needless to say the performance was amazing. So amazing that the principle of the school offered Tori to join their school. With the help of the audience, Tori accepts.

* * *

"Jade, I'm telling you, should have come to the showcase yesterday." Beck says to his best friend Jade West.

"Yea, no thank you." Jade says in a bored tone as she goes into her locker.

"The talent was awesome…" Beck lists off.

"Awesome really interesting…" Jade says pretending to listen.

"But the best had to be the new girl's performance." Beck fan girls. Jade rolls her eyes.

"Fasinating. Wait what new girl?" Jade asks.

"I don't know. Some girl who took over to Trina I think. Dude, you should have seen it, Trina's tongue was huge." Beck says.

"Yea. Well I guess anything's better than hearing Trina butcher a song." Jade says.

"Yea, but I'm telling you should have seen this girl. She was so beautiful, and her voice was amazing. Plus she had awesome cheek bones. Hey you think I could ask her out?" Beck asks.

"Sure, if she's okay with battling with your last seven evil ex-boyfriends." Jade smirks.

"Hey…it was only like three." Beck defends.

"Actually it was like four, dude." Jade teases.

"Shut up" Beck pouts.

"Hey what happened with Jared anyway. I thought you guys were "going steady" what ever the hell that means." Jade says sipping her coffee

"Yea, I did too, until I caught him making out with some gank from NorthRidge." Beck says through gritted teeth.

"Ohh that sucks dude. NorthRidge ganks…not good." Jade says.

"Yea, so im now newly single and ready to mingle." Beck says with a hint of pride and sadness.

"Yea, you have fun with that."

"So do you think I should ask the new girl out?"

"Whatever floats your boat buddy." Jade says walking away from her friend.

As the two walk away, Tori walks into her new school with Trina, who's tongue was finally at it's usual size.

"Oh my god." Tori looks around amazed by all the talented kids around there. In one corner you had some kids acting out a part in a play on the other you have some dancing and some singing and then some playing instruments. Every corner turned there was some talented kid doing something…talented. "Wow, everyone is so…talented." Tori said in awe.

"Yea, and now you're one of them." Trina says.

"Aww Trina…" Tori says.

"Now you're not as talented as me, but I'm sure you'll get there." Trina says.

"And we're back. Thanks Trina." Tori says sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now don't you worry, I know this is all new to you, but I'll be right there to help you out." Trina says.

"Aww thank you Trina" Tori smiles at her big sister.

"Oh my godd Trina…" some blonde girl comes over. "Chris Rogers is asking and…he got his hair straightened!"

"Shut Up! No way!" Trina exclaims as she the girl take off and leave Tori.

"What? Wait…gee thanks for nothing Trina!" Tori says after her retreating sister.

Not knowing where to go Tori tries to ask around for directions to her classes. As she asks she accidentally runs into a boy, spilling his coffee all over him.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." Tori says.

"Uh it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." the boy says.

Tori tries to help clean to coffee off of the boy's shirt, but only seemed to make it worst. As she tries to keep helping, there is a booming voice behind her.

"Dude, quit rubbing on my boyfriend!" the voice said.

"W-what…Oh my god, I-I wasn't rubbing…I mean I was, but it…I…oh god…" Tori stutters.

"Hey it's cool. Besides, I'm not really her boyfriend. She just does that to scare new girls. Don't mind her." the boy says. "Hey I'm Beck."

"Hey I'm…"

"Tori?…" the voice from says in shock. Tori finally looks at to the person. When she looks up she is shocked to say the lease and it felt like all of the air in her body decreased a little.

"J-Jade…"

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Please review. :)****  
**


End file.
